


Vampiric Drinking

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood Loss, Descriptions of drinking blood, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampiric Draining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Obi-Wan blinked at the newcomers that stood right outside his cell. He stared at them, and blood-red eyes stared right back.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Vampiric Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the square Vampiric Drinking on my bingo card!

_ Really,  _ Obi-Wan thought as he took in his surroundings.  _ I should have expected this. _

_ This  _ was him currently sitting on a cold floor in a dark cell with his arms chained above his head and his ankles secured to the floor. There were no windows, one door, and a dim light hanging from the ceiling. 

Obi-Wan should have listened to the Bad Feeling that had been turning his stomach to knots since he set foot on the dark planet with Ghost Company. He hadn’t listened, though, and here he was. 

Obi-Wan passed an indeterminable amount of time testing the chains that kept him secured. The Force seemed to be unable to break the locks on the binders or even on the door. His tests came to a halt when the door opened with a creak. Obi-Wan blinked at the newcomers that stood right outside his cell. He stared at them, and blood-red eyes stared right back.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Hello there,” he greeted calmly with a smile. “I’m not sure we’ve met. I’m-” He’s cut off when one pair of eyes suddenly moves. A cold body pressed against his. A puff of air hits his neck and Obi-Wan swallows loudly in the quiet cell. Sharp teeth graze his pulse point and Obi-Wan laughs shakily. “At least buy m-” He’s cut off once more as the teeth rip into his neck. He chokes on a breath and his eyes widen in fear. 

He can feel the blood leaving that spot in his neck. The pain of teeth embedded into his neck distracts him from his racing heart.

Finally, the teeth detach and the creature is gone as fast as it came. Obi-Wan feels shaky and a bit weak. He knows there wasn’t enough blood taken for it to be an issue.

Obi-Wan blinks once, and there’s suddenly another creature at his neck. Their teeth rip into the same spot as before and the process begins again. 

It begins again and again and again.

There were breaks in between to allow his blood to replenish a bit, but…

He was just. So. Tired.

_ How long had he been here? How much blood had been drained? _

He couldn’t seem to get warm anymore.

_ Would he feel warmth again? Would he see the Sun again? _

His answer came during one of the breaks. He was lying limp on the floor, too weak to do more than breathe and blink when the door was kicked in.

“General!” 

Obi-Wan winced at the bright light from the helmet. It was quickly shut off and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and listened as heavy footsteps came closer. There was a warm hand pressed against his cheek.

“ _ Osik, _ ” someone swore quietly. “He’s freezing, Stitch.” Fumbling sounds echoed in the room. Something warm and heavy landed on top of him.

“He’s lost a lot of blood.” Someone, Stitch probably, replied. “Cody, whatever those things were, they were feeding from him. Drinking his blood.” Fingers grazed the marks on his skin and Obi-Wan was torn between crying at the familiar name of his Commander, or flinching away from the prodding fingers. 

He did neither. Instead, a hand brushed his hair from his forehead and he opened bleary eyes. 

Cody was crouched in front of him. His eyes carried fear and worry. Obi-Wan managed a tremulous smile. “Hey,” Cody greeted softly. He rubbed his thumb across Obi-Wan’s forehead and Obi-Wan hummed, closing his eyes at the feeling of safety.

Words were exchanged above him, but he wasn’t listening. He thinks someone spoke to him, but he gave them no reply.

He was lifted carefully off of the cold floor by someone. He was against something hard and Obi-Wan blinked to catch a glimpse.

Cody held him tight in his arms as they made their way out of whatever place Obi-Wan was kept in. The Jedi sighed and closed his eyes, burrowing further into the blankets and Cody’s secure hold. 

He didn’t move. Not once they got to the transport. Not while he was given mild treatment. Not as they made their way to the medbay.

He only left Cody’s arms as he was set gently on the bed in the medbay, falling asleep shortly after making contact with the soft surface.

When he woke up, as brief as the moment was, it was to Cody sleeping in the chair next to his bed with Obi-Wan’s hand held in his. Obi-Wan hummed lightly at the sight, then fell back asleep with a smile on his face and a feeling of safety in the air.


End file.
